Seconde chance
by BelaSerdaigle01
Summary: Severus Rogue est mort, tué par Voldemort. Pourtant il a une seconde chance, comme tous ceux qui chisissent de continuer. Et il va en profiter pour réparer ses erreurs. Enfin, la plus grosse de ses erreurs. Avertissement: je me suis fait pleurer moi-même en l'écrivant donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !
1. Chapitre 1

**NOTE: Dans cette fiction Tonks n'existe pas.**

Chapitre 1: Severus

Réveil douloureux

Severus Rogue se réveilla brusquement. Il était étendu sous un dôme de verre scintillant, sur un sol de marbre. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son cou, là où Nagini l'avait mordu. A sa grande surprise, il ne sentit rien. Pas de sang coagulé, même pas de cicatrices. Il s'examina avec attention. Il n'avait pas changé, mais toutes ses cicatrices, les anciennes comme les récentes, avaient disparu. Purement et simplement.

Severus se releva, et fit face à ... Albus Dumbledore. Le vieillard souriait.

- Severus. Tu a été magnifique. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme comme toi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Severus. Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Tout.

Albus soupira.

- Oui, tu es mort. Tu es d'ailleurs dans l'Antichambre. Tu vois cette porte ?

Le vieil homme désigna de sa main droite une porte de bois, à l'opposé des 2 hommes. Severus remarqua que sa main était guérie.

- Si tu la franchis, tu entreras dans la Vallée. L'endroit où vivent tous les sorciers morts. Ta maison sera le 145 bis, rue Lumos. Maintenant, vas-y. La mienne est le 356, rue Spero Patronum. Tu retiendras ?

- Oui.

- Je vais ajouter un numéro. Vas-y dès que possible. 907 ter, rue Stupefix. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

- Albus...

- Je vais te noter ton adresse, la mienne, et la troisième. C'est plus sûr. Tu ne sembles pas certain. Tiens.

Severus prit le bout de parchemin que lui tendait le directeur aux yeux pétillants.

- Albus...

- C'est ton tour, Severus. Tu es devenu un grand homme. Tu resteras dans les mémoires. Ici, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher quoique soit. Au revoir, Severus. N'oublie pas que tu venir me trouver n'importe quand.

Et l'ancien directeur disparut. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Severus s'avança et franchit la porte.

Une ville s'étendait à ses pieds. Severus trouva sa baguette dans sa poche. Il la saisit, et entra dans la ville où il erra une bonne heure, perdu dans ses pensées.

Enfin, il arriva, comme par hasard, devant sa maison. Poussant la porte, il entra. L'atmosphère sentait le renfermé. Il découvrit une bibliothèque, une salle spéciale pour des potions, une petite cuisine et une chambrette. Il vit aussi un petit salon, meublé avec goût, qui servait de pièce centrale.

Severus ne s'éternisa pas. Depuis qu'Albus avait disparu, il voulait découvrir qui habitait à ce numéro 907 ter, rue Stupefix. Il ressortit, se perdit, demanda son chemin plusieurs fois ( dont une fois à Merlin, qui passait par là ), et arriva devant la maison. Elle était grande, elle. Cela devait être une famille qui vivait là. Mais pourquoi diable Dumbledore lui avait donné cette adresse ?! Haussant les épaules, il sonna.

Il attendit deux minutes. Comme la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, il appuya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. S'ouvrit sur un ange. Severus sentit ses genoux lâcher. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il murmura le nom. Ce nom. Son nom.

- Lily...

- Severus ?

- C'est toi ? Dis-moi que c'est vraiment toi !

A présent, Severus pleurait. Il se leva et prit la main de Lily, la porta à ses lèvres. Son nez s'emplit de son parfum. Rejetant la main, il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Longtemps. Il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, elle aussi. Elle sanglotait doucement. Puis elle le lâcha. Renifla. Severus crut que son coeur allait lâcher, lui aussi, même si il ne pouvait pas mourir une seconde fois. Elle se tenait devant lui. Lily. La seule femme de sa vie. L'unique. A jamais.

- Severus ?

- Lily...

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qui est-ce ? s'enquit la voix de James.

- Tu vis avec..., commença Severus.

A ce moment, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black vinrent. Tous jeunes, tous séduisants, comme à leurs 20 ans; Severus savait, pour s'être vu dans une flaque, que lui aussi semblait avoir cet âge.

- Tu pleures ? Lily !, fit James en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ser... Ser... Serverus ?, demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

Lily pleurait toujours, son nez niché dans le creux de l'épaule de James. James regardait Remus, qui regardait Sirius, qui regardait Severus, qui regardait Lily. Severus pensa qu'il devait offrir un piètre spectacle. Il pleurait toujours, les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

- Servilus ? , redemanda Sirius.

Cette fois, Rogue acquiesça. La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit tandis qu'il le fixait avec surprise.

- Je pensais que tu resterais un fantôme, sur Terre, murmura Lily, en écho.

- Lily... Toutes ces années..., je n'ai rêvé que de te revoir, souffla l'ex-maître des Potions à Poudlard, mais il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'entendit.

A nouveau, il n'existait pour Severus que Lily. Lily qui pleurait dans les bras de son mari, du père de l'Elu. Lily qui l'avait aimé, avant leur cinquième année. Lily qui s'était éloignée peu à peu. Lily qui était morte pour sauver son fils. Lily qui s'était opposée au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, pour sauver Harry, qui lui ressemblait que par les yeux. Lily qu'il aimait passionnément, à la folie, depuis toujours. Lily...

James serrait Lily qui sanglotait, Remus regardait la scène, les yeux grands ouverts, et Sirius tirait sa baguette. Alors, Severus oublia Lily. Il n'y avait plus que Black. Il repensa à cet épisode de cinquième année et sortit la sienne.

- Arrêtez !

C'était Lily qui avait crié. Sirius stoppa son mouvement. Severus, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, tourna les talons et partit en courant, en courant comme il n'avait jamais couru.

Enfin, quand il estima être loin, assez loin, il s'assit sur un banc. La tête entre les mains, il laissait libre cours à ses larmes, à ses émotions en vrac. La tête dans les mains, il s'imaginait Lily pleurant, le nez niché dans le creux de SON épaule; La tête entre les mains, il oublia tout, sauf elle.


	2. Chapitre 2: Souvenirs

Chapitre 2: James

Souvenirs

James Potter passa une mauvaise nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. De plus, Lily avait pleuré longtemps, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

A présent, James ne se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même. Devait-il aller voir Severus ? Aller tenter de se faire pardonner pour avoir obtenu l'amour de Lily ? Son coeur hurlait OUI, sa fierté hurlait NON. N'y tenant plus, il se leva.

- James...

C'était Lily qui lui posait la main sur son épaule.

James se retourna et la contempla. Longtemps. Il se repaissait de ses beaux yeux verts apaisants, profonds. Elle-même avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux.

- Notre Harry... il a vaincu, reprit-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Une ombre noire est passé dans le ciel. L'âme de Voldemort, souffla-t-elle.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Harry l'a fait. Notre bébé...

James sentit de la fierté emplir son coeur entier. Il serra Lily dans ses bras.

- Cette nuit-là... Quand tu es mort..., murmura la jeune femme.

- Quand nous sommes morts, corrigea-t-il doucement.

- Je savais que Harry vivrait. Je l'ai toujours su.

James dévisagea sa femme. Longuement. Avec intensité. Il la serra plus fort encore. Son étoile. Sa vie était dans ses bras.

- C'est Rogue qui t'a fait repensé à tout ça ?

Dès qu'il l'eut formulé, James sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Lily se raidit et se dégagea.

- Juste avant la naissance de Harry, nous nous sommes mis d'accord... pour ne pas parler de lui, déclara la jeune femme.

James acquiesça. Il se souvenait de cet après-midi.

_Lily jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte dans la maison. Elle jeta une liasse de parchemins et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Avec une lettre. Intrigué, James la suivit. Elle sortit pour aller aux toilettes et James entra. Dans l'enveloppe il y avait une lettre de Severus qui implorait le pardon de Lily. Severus Rogue. James ferma les yeux, les rouvrit lentement et s'assit sur le lit. Ce type aux cheveux gras tournait autour de Lily. Sa femme. A ce moment, celle-ci entra et se figea. Elle blêmit. _

- Je pense qu'on devrait tenir à cette règle, même maintenant, continua Lily.

- Oui ...

_Lily qui entassait des vêtements dans sa valise._

_- Je retourne chez mes parents ! J'en ai assez que tu veuilles tout contrôler ! J'aurais du me fier à ma première impression: tu n'es qu'un crétin arrogant !_

_- Lily... Excuse-moi..._

_- Je me fous de tes excuses ! Mais alors, je m'en fous royalement !_

_- Notre enfant va bientôt naître ! _

_- Tant pis !_

_- Tu priverais un enfant de son père ?_

_Lily se figea puis éclata en sanglots. James la prit dans ses bras_

_- Je suis désolé, Lily, désolé. Tu es mon soleil et je ne veux pas te perdre._

_- On n'en parle plus. De lui. Je romps le contact, tu ne t'en mêles pas._

_- Je t'aime Lily._

_- Moi aussi._

James soupira et ouvrit les volets. Lily l'étreignit longuement. Elle aussi repensait à une scène de sa vie, qui s'était passé quand elle avait 17 ans.

_Severus et Lily étaient assis dans un placard à balai. Ils ne disaient rien, puis Severus rompit le silence:_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour James Potter ?_

_- Cela ne te concerne pas._

_La voix de Lily était froide._

_- Avoue que tu l'aimes._

_- Je commence à l'aimer et alors ?_

_Severus voulait la provoquer, il avait été servi. Il se figea soudainement._

_- C'est la vérité ? _

_- Il est beau, charmant, il joue bien au Quiddich, il est intelligent..._

_- Je suis intelligent !_

_- Il a beaucoup d'amis..._

_- Arrête !_

_- Et il est à Gryffondor !, assena Lily._

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait cela, pourquoi elle désirait tant lui faire mal. Mais elle savait avec certitude que c'était bel et bien la vérité qui coulait de sa bouche._

_- Il est aussi arrogant, répliqua Rogue, la respiration précipitée._

_- Pas au point de traiter les gens qui veulent l'aider de Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua Lily._

_Elle faisait allusion aux événements qui avaient eu lieu il y avait deux ans et qui avait marqué le début de la fin de leur relation._

_Rogue bondit et sortit du placard. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. _

James et Lily descendirent à la cuisine, main dans la main. Remus était déjà là, mais pas Sirius, qui devait encore dormir. Il se servait un café, l'air paisible, mais James savait, pour bien connaître son ami, qu'il était encore remué par les événements de la veille.

Remus était arrivé il y a deux semaines. Pourtant, d'après le récit de Dumbledore, il était mort juste avant Rogue. Pourquoi Rogue avait mis tant de temps ?

" L'indécision et la peur "

James ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais il le savait et c'était déjà bien.

- James ! Un café ?

Remus le dévisageait.

- Oui merci.

- Et toi Lily ?

- J'en veux bien un, moi aussi, répondit Lily en secouant ses beaux cheveux.

James but d'un trait le café que son ami avait posé sur la table. Il reposa la tasse et contempla la rue.

- Lily ? Cette après-midi, tu voudrais faire une promenade avec moi au Square Cliodna ? , demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux.

La belle jeune femme sourit vaguement. James se servit un hareng fumé.

" Décidément la mort ressemble à la vie" songea-t-il.

Sirius entra à ce moment là. Le sourire charmeur, les yeux pétillants " Patmol " séduisait toutes les mortes du coin. Il avait pas mal d'aventures à son actif depuis son arrivée.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Sirius ne semblait pas avoir le coeur à s'amuser. James comprit que la rencontre avec son ennemi juré lui pesait sur le coeur, ternissant sa joie de vivre ( ou plutôt sa joie de mourir ).

Le père de Harry ferma les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit, il avait décidé que Rogue n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Rassénéré, il s'étira et sourit. D'un sourire de conquérant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Deuxième contact

Chapitre 3 : Severus

Deuxième contact

Severus Rogue était étendu sur son lit, amorphe. Il fixait le plafond d'un air vide. Dans un tiroir, il avait trouvé une radio, et les Bizarr'Sisters passaient en boucle. Severus n'avait jamais accordé une grande attention à la musique, mais, curieusement, en écouter l'apaisait, à présent. Au son de " _I magic you_ " , le visage de Lily se dessinait et dansait devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie était-t-elle si cruelle ? Dès l'enfance, il avait eu des parents qui se disputaient. Pendant quelques années, il avait eu Lily, mais ce crétin arrogant de James Potter la lui avait ravit. Quel but maintenant ? Severus aimait Lily à la folie, comme il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Lily, c'était sa vie, sa mort, son passé, son présent, son avenir. Lily c'était tout ce qu'il avait de bon en lui, c'était sa lumière dans l'obscurité, son guide dans les régions inconnues de son coeur. Comme il aurait aimé être à la place de James Potter...

Severus se redressa soudain. Être à la place de James ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ! Si il pouvait ! Ca pourrait lui prendre 2 mois, mais peu importait le temps ! Pendant 1 heure, il pourrait être aimé.

Severus poussait la porte de son laboratoire de potions. Miracle pour lui, il y avait sur les étagères une bouteille de Polynectar tout près ! Severus sourit. Demain ou après-demain Lily l'aimerait !

- Ce n'est pas très honnête, Severus, dit alors Albus Dumbledore, qui venait de se matérialiser, d'une voix nonchalante.

- Albus ?!, s'exclama Rogue, surpris.

- Lui-même. Tu sais, si tu mettais ton plan à exécution, ça ne changerait rien. Lily aimerait James Potter, et personne d'autre.

- Mais c'est moi qui recevrait son amour.

- Ca ne change rien. Elle ne te destine pas son amour.

Rogue regarda l'ex-directeur de Poudlard, bouleversé par son ton froid.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur ?, dit-il enfin en s'énervant.

- Parce qu'il le faut. Il faut que tu comprennes.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Elle finira par te le dire.

Furieux, Severus quitta le laboratoire et alla à la cuisine. Il tremblait tellement de fureur, que lorsqu'il saisit une tasse, elle lui glissa entre les mains et se fracassa par terre.

Des larmes lui embuèrent la vue et il se détesta. Pourquoi pleurait-il, surtout maintenant ?! C'était injuste ! La vie était injuste, mais la mort l'était encore plus !

Dumbledore avait disparu. Severus ramassa les restes de ce qui avait été une tasse et s'assit à la table. Les paroles du directeur avait fini par le dégoûter de son propre stratagème, et il lui en voulait pour ça. " Retourne la voir " souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Indécis, l'homme regarda autour de lui. Puis, comme si les objets qui meublaient la pièce lui avaient tous dit oui, il se leva, prit une cape et sortit.

Son cerveau avait enregistré l'itinéraire, et Severus y fut en très précisemment 7 minutes et 14 secondes. Avant de frapper à la porte, là encore il hésita. Puis il fit le tour de la maison et finit par apercevoir Lily, seule dans la salle de bain. Elle venait de sortir de la douche et avait enfilé un pull-over violet et un jean. Severus ramassa un caillou et le lança. Trop fort. Si fort qu'il brisa la vitre. Lily se retourna et le vit, planté là, qui la contemplait. Elle sortit, prenant garde à ce que l'on ne la voit pas, et le rejoignit. Mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était froide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je... je voulais te revoir.

- Ecoute Severus, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. En fait, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment et le bon endroit.

Anéanti, Severus la dévora du regard, caressant des yeux ses formes. Enfin il trouva le courage de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Lily... Je t'ai...

- Tu quoi ? Dépêche-toi il fait froid.

Si il faisait froid, l'air ne pouvait être plus glacial que sa voix. Severus essaya de former des mots pour les pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa bouche, puis renonça. Il perdait tous ses moyens.

- Ri... rien, admit-il enfin après un douloureux combat mental.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu cassé ma fenêtre ?

- Je... je voulais te revoir, répéta Severus. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai dû vivre presque 20 ans sans toi.

- Ma présence est-elle nécessaire à ta vie ?

- Je... je... je...

- Laisse tomber. J'ai compris, soupira-t-elle.

En désespoir de cause, Severus parvint à formuler une phrase.

- Tu... tu es très jolie.

- C'est ça. Au revoir.

Et elle se faufila hors du buisson où ils s'étaient cachés. Elle gagna la salle de bain, ferma la porte derrière elle, mais étouffa avec peine un sanglot. Mais Severus était trop troublé pour l'entendre. En fait, il était proprement désespéré. Pourquoi l'avait-elle si froidement repoussé ? Le haïssait-t-elle ?

Severus rentra chez lui où il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Puis, il alla au laboratoire, ouvrit un livre au hasard, lut une recette, et commença à la réaliser. Son rythme respiratoire s'apaisa pendant qu'il manipulait les ingrédients, les versai.

Les potions avaient toujours été pour lui un exutoire, une porte de sortie. Le prince de Sang-mêlé n'en ratait aucune, même les plus diffciles. Enfin, Severus finit la potion. Il regarda la recette, et la réalité le frappa en plein visage: il avait réalisé un Philtre d'amour.

Severus Rogue quitta le laboratoire. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de Pensine lorsque la porte d'un placard s'ouvrit, manquant de l'assommer, et révéla la bassine de pierre gravée de symboles mystérieux. Sans réflécir, Severus porta la baguette à sa tempe, déposa les filaments argentés dans la Pensine et s'immergea dedans en y plongeant le nez. Il quitta le sol et plongea dans ses souvenirs.


	4. Chapitre 4: Confidences

Chapitre 4 : Lily

Confidences

Les larmes dégoulinent sur le visage de Lily tandis qu'elle lance un Reparo sur la fenêtre brisée. Severus est parti, maintenant. Il ne la verra pas pleurer. Tant mieux. Lily ne veux pas qu'il la voit en train de pleurer, assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, comme quand elle était petite et que Pétunia était méchante avec elle. Sauf que là, c'était elle-même qui était méchante avec Severus. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Pourquoi ? Son propre comportement la sidérait. Pendant leur discussion, elle avait eu l'impression que c'était une autre qui parlait. Lily avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge dès qu'elle y pensait. Elle s'en voulait mortellement. Severus, son ami d'enfance ! Quel type de monstre était-elle devenue ! La jeune femme se noyait dans un océan de remords et de peine dès qu'elle revoyait le visage anéanti de Severus devant son visage. Ce visage qui s'était décomposé à mesure qu'elle lui parlait, à mesure qu'elle le détruisait. James, Remus et Sirius étaient sorti, du coup personne ne vint la voir, personne ne s'inquiéta de son enfermement dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure, une demi-heure, une heure s'écoula ainsi. Le silence aurait été complet si Lily ne l'avait pas ponctué de petits sanglots et de reniflements.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut arrêter de pleurer et que ses yeux dégonflèrent, la jeune femme sortit. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, se tourna vers la droite, et fit face à ... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ou autrement dit l'ex-directeur de Poudlard.

Elle sursauta, complétement prise au dépourvu.

" Bonjour Lily, fit le vieil homme en feignant de ne pas remarquer son trouble.

Stupéfaite, Lily le dévisagea sans réussir à prononcer un mot. Comment réussissait-il à apparaître aux moments où elle se sentait le plus mal ? Comment arrivait-il à être si serein, si calme ? Comment parvenait-il à trouver les bons mots pour consoler ?

Elle avait déjà connu deux situations semblables. La première, c'était il y a trois ans, juste après qu'elle se sente aspirée et voit son fils en duel avec Voldemort durant le Priori Incantatem. Même en sachant que Harry s'en était sorti, elle avait longtemps pleuré de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est retrouvé ses forces et ses pouvoirs et qu'il s'attaque encore à Harry. Dumbledore, à ce moment bien vivant, avait réussi une prouesse: il avait déplacé son esprit jusqu'au royaume des morts pour la consoler. La seconde fois remontait à deux semaines, après avoir subi le même phénomène, cette fois à cause de la Pierre de résurrection. Elle avait vu son fils sur le point de mourir. Dumbledore, cette fois mort, lui avait expliqué tous les enjeux. Il lui avait enfin annoncé que Voldemort était mort, et qu'Harry avait triomphé.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- Severus t'aime, Lily. Pourquoi l'as-tu détruit ?

- Parce que... je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! J'aime James à la folie, mais...

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, consciente du poids des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

- Mais ? , l'encouragea Albus Dumbledore.

- J'aime Severus, autant que James ! Il... Essayez de comprendre ! Nous étions amis avant ce jour, juste après les BUSE ! Il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tout l'amitié, l'estime que j'avais à son égard a basculé, comme un château de cartes à jouer ! Je me suis sentie trahie. Mes convictions s'effondraient une à une. Et puis, il est venu essayer de se faire pardonner. Il n'a pas réussi à faire sa déclaration, mais je l'ai comprise. Et j'ai simulé l'éloignement. Je l'ai espionné. Et je suis tombée amoureuse. Il avait un journal intime. Lui aussi m'observait: dedans, il ne parlait que de moi. Toutes les fois où j'ai pu le lire, je l'ai lu. Et je l'aimais pour toutes les belles choses qu'il pensait, qu'il écrivait. Durant notre septième année, James a commencé à m'intéresser. Vraiment. J'étais partagée entre mon amour établi depuis en fait si longtemps pour Severus, que l'incident des BUSE m'avait en fait révélé, et celui que j'éprouvais pour James. Et pour les deux, j'étais aimée ! Pour l'un, c'était dans l'ombre, pour l'autre, c'était en plein jour !

Quand j'ai eu mes diplômes en poche, je me suis demandée lequel j'allais choisir, pour lequel j'allais afficher une préférence. Mais, ce soir-là, Severus a tout gâché. Il m'a invité au restaurant. Il m'a dit qu'il partait pour l'Albanie. Moi je savais déjà ce qu'il comptait faire, je me suis écrié: Tu ne peux pas devenir Mangemort ! Il m'a dévisagé et m'a dit que de toute manière, je ne savais rien de ce qu'il pensait. Cette affirmation m'a mise hors de moi, et je suis partie. Pourtant je l'aimais toujours ! Mais j'ai rejoint James et je lui ai dit: Marions-nous. Comme ça, sans réfléchir. C'était loin d'être une erreur, mais... Je sais que j'ai fait mal à Severus. C'est ça qui l'a fait basculer. Définitivement.

Quand Harry est né, j'ai pleuré. James a mis ça sur le compte de l'émotion, mais le problème n'était pas là. Je repensais à mon Prince des potions, et j'imaginais l'enfant que j'aurais eu si mon choix avait été autre. Une fille ou un garçon ? Cheveux brun-roux ou noirs ? Yeux verts ou noirs ? Tout cela me donnait le vertige. Je n'avais que 20 ans ! Et je suis morte, un an plus tard. J'entendais Voldemort qui montait les escaliers, et j'ai pensé: James ! Pas Harry ! et juste avant qu'il arrive, j'ai pensé: Comment ça serait passé si j'avais épousé Severus ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Une lettre mystérieuse

Chapitre 5 : Severus

Une lettre mystérieuse

Jamais Severus ne s'était senti aussi mal. Les petites humiliations de son enfance et de son adolescence n'étaient rien comparé à se faire repousser par l'amour de sa vie. Sa vie. Quand restait-il ? En Severus, il ne restait que une haine froide et éternelle pour James Potter et Sirius Black, opposé à un amour brûlant et passionnel pour Lily. Un amour qui avait traversé la peur, le doute, la mort. Un amour éternel, destiné à survivre au temps et à l'espace.

Mais que restait-il de sa vie chez les vivants ? Que pensait Harry Potter sur lui ? Le haïssait-il toujours ? Lui avait-il pardonné ? Tant d'interrogations qui restaient vaines. Severus était mort et il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Cette maison serait sienne à jamais. Ses tourments eux aussi seront éternels, du moins tant que Lily ne l'aimerait pas. Severus voulait bien souffrir jusqu'à vouloir disparaître dans le néant pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de l'amour de la jeune femme. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, même embrasser les chaussures de James Potter et Sirius Black.

Severus aurait pu se tenir à son plan initial. Il aurait pu dérober assez facilement un cheveu de James, et prendre sa place pour une heure ( surtout de nuit ! ). Il aurait pu répéter l'expérience. cela aurait pu devenir son unique raison d'être, sa drogue, son vin. Mais les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore raisonnaient dans son crâne. Maudit soit cet honneur qui le poussait à ne pas faire ça ! Maudit soit Dumbledore et ses paroles si vraies mais si énervantes ! Maudit soit James qui lui avait pris Lily ! Maudit soit Voldemort ! Mer... alors !

Severus s'assit dans le canapé, un verre d'hydromel à la main. Il le vida d'un trait, sans même y penser. Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Lily ne l'aimait pas, il allait l'amener à le faire ! Après tout, une femme sait-elle résister à de délicates attentions répétées ? Mais Lily était pure, et des cadeaux ne sauraient la pervertir. Mais comment ?! Quel casse-tête !

Vers midi, il ne savait toujours pas. Il se leva, alla à la cuisine et vit, à côté d'une casserole, une missive. Elle ressemblait à celles de Poudlard, à la seul que le sceau de cire ne portait pas ses armoiries. En fait, il montrait un serpent et un lion entrelacés, avec en-dessous écrit : _Semper amor iurgia vincit_ ( l'amour vainc toujours les différences ). Severus la retourna ; il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il l'ouvrit. Un rouleau de parchemin tomba de l'enveloppe et voleta un instant dans les airs. Severus voulut l'attraper, la rata, et la regarda tomber lentement au sol. Il la ramassa et lut :

_RDV parc Merlin_

_Vendredi 15h30_

On était mardi.

Mais qui voulait un rendez-vous avec lui ? Albus Dumbledore ? Non, il pouvait apparaître et disparaître à volonté, lui. Mais alors, qui ? Severus se frotta les tempes. Un souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire. Sourcils _froncés,_ il se laissa submerger par son intensité.

_Severus avait treize ans et était en troisième année. On était un samedi de mars, et, bien que le soleil brilla, le temps était venteux. Il allait y avoir un match de Quiddich Serdaigle-Poufssouffle. Severus ne voulait pas s'y rendre. Après tout, ça ne concernait pas sa maison._

_Il prenait son petit-déjeuner quand son hibou était arrivé avec un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. Le hibou de Lily. Elle lui demandait de venir dans la salle de métamorphose à quatorze heures. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il lisait sa belle écriture. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle le contemplait. En souriant. Il lui adressa lui aussi un grand sourire mais elle se retourna tandis que James lançait une plaisanterie apparemment désopilante puisque toute la table des Gryffondor, y compris elle, se tordit de rire. Severus sentit son sourire glisser comme une coulée d'Empestine. Il se leva brusquement, et sortit achever ses devoirs._

_Lily et Severus étaient dans la salle de métamorphose. Elle était juchée sur le bureau du professeur, lui assis sur une table de second rang. Lily se lança dans une belle imitation du concierge actuel et Severus éclata de rire. Soudain, ils entendirent les voix de James et ses amis. Lily sauta vestement du bureau, glissa quelque chose dans la poche de Severus et sortit. Déconcerté, Severus resta planté là, avant de prendre le petit paquet que Lily avait glissé dans sa poche. C'était un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, les friandises préférées du jeune garçon. Il sourit et s'assit pour les déguster._

_Puis il se glissa hors de la salle, pour tomber sur la bande des Gryffondor. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Sirius fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits._

_- Regardez qui voilà, s'exclama-t-il. Servilus ! Quelle divine surprise._

_Tous éclatèrent de rire._

_- Dégagez, grogna Severus. _

_- Et pourquoi ça, Servilus, reprit Sirius._

_Serverus essaya de parir, mais les Gryffondor formait un barrage infranchissable. Des curieux commençaient à affluer, dont Lily. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait rien voir, pour le moment._

_- J'ai envie de m'amuser, déclara James à la ronde. Tiens, Servilus, un cadeau de ma part, reprit-il. _

_Et il cria " Furunculus ! " _

_Avant que Severus ait pu réagir, il était couvert de furoncles. Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Sirius lui jeta un maléfice qui faisait pousser des cornes._

_Publiquement humilié, Severus fondit en larmes. Littéralement. Et tendit que pleuvaient les " ouh, le gamin à sa maman ! ", Lily put enfin se dégager de la foule. " Monstres ", cria-telle. Et elle prit Severus par la main pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. En chemin, elle sortit un mouchoir et essuya les visages de son ami. _

_" Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle. Mme Gairison sait tout guérir, même les maléfices comme ça, lui dit-elle. _

_- Je suis horrible, murmura Severus. Ne resta pas avec moi._

_- Tu es mon ami. Je ne te laissarai jamais tomber._

_Et elle l'embrassa doucement._

Severus soupira. Il irait à ce rendez-vous.


	6. Chapitre 6: Une lettre mystérieuse bis

Chapitre 6 : Remus

Une lettre mystérieuse bis

Pas de pleine lune chez les morts. Pas de transformation. Quand je l'ai su, je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai pleuré. Puis je suis allé voir mes parents et j'ai pleuré, mais cette fois dans les bras de ma mère. J'ai emménagé avec James, Lily et Sirius et me suis convaincu que la mort était comme la vie, en plus facile. Plus de potions à prendre, plus d'angoisses, plus de problèmes. Mes certitudes ont été remises en question quand j'ai revu Severus. Identique à lui-même. Suffisant. Arrogant. Maître de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il voit Lily. Sa façade de glace s'est écroulée et il est redevenu l'adolescent mal à l'aise et en adoration devant Lily qu'il était. C'en était troublant.

J'ai de la peine pour lui. Je sais que Lily l'a rejeté, elle s'est confiée à moi. Elle n'a cependant fait que m'annoncer les faits, n'est même pas revenue sur ses sentiments. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Et j'en ai eu la confirmation ce matin. On était mardi.

Sirius dormait encore, ce paresseux ! James et Lily étaient dans leur chambre, probablement de faire... hum, quelque chose dont on ne parle pas en public. Bref, j'étais seul dans la cuisine. Je me préparais un thé, quand une enveloppe avait glissé de sous la bouilloire. Je la ramassai et remarquai qu'elle ressemblait à celles qu'envoyait Poudlard, mais le sceau de cire n'était pas le même. A la place, il y avait un lion et un serpent entrelacés, avec en dessous écrit: _Semper amor iurgia vincit _( l'amour vainc toujours les différences ). Intrigué, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur. Alors je l'ouvris. Il était écrit:

_RDV parc Merlin_

_Vendredi 15h30_

Un rendez-vous ? Mais qui voulait me rencontrer ? Et pourquoi cette devise ? Des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Alors, j'irais. Mais pas sans avoir pris des précautions.

C'était peut-être une blague de mes colocataires. Ou pas, mais en tout cas, ils ne devaient pas savoir où j'allais. Après tout, et si c'était Severus ? Déjà que les relations étaient plutôt à l'orage ne ce moment. " Une sale ambiance " planait sur la maison, comme aurait dit ma mère. Cela se sentait, ça suintait en dessous des portes. Je détestais cette façon dont les garçons se comportaient, et Lily était si tendue. Un rien la faisait crier, un oui la faisait pleurer, un non lui faisait claquer des portes. Et puis Dumbledore qui apparaissait dans les miroirs dès qu'on se regardait, et qui vous dévisageait avec gravité ! Non, décidément, quelque chose se préparait.

Une espèce de conspiration, que les principaux acteurs semblaient ignorer. D'ailleurs, qui étaient les protagonistes ? Moi ? Sirius ? James ? Lily ? Severus ?

A ce moment Sirius déboula, et je me hâtai de planquer l'enveloppe dans une de mes poches. Il ne remarqua rien, encore endormi.

- Salut Remuuuuuuuus, dit-il en achevant sa phrase dans un bâillement.

- Bonjour Sirius, fis-je en lui servant une tasse de thé. Bien dormi ?

- Pas mal. Et toi ?, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Whow, cette conversation atteignait des sommets de banalité ! Je devrai peut-être enquêter un peu sur mon rendez-vous.

- T'as des plans pour vendredi ?, demandai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Allez, dis, insista mon cher colocataire.

- Mais rien, Patmol. Je demandais ça pour alimenter la conversation.

- Je pensais que tu voulais faire un mauvais coup, comme... à l'époque merveilleuse des Maraudeurs ! La belle époque dans les couloirs inconnus de Poudlard. Ah, comme j'aimerais y retourner.

- Tu n'es pas le seul... , me contentai-je de répondre.

- Ah ça non ! Tout le monde regrette Poudlard !

Et il se mit à chanter l'hymne sur le rythme de Petit papa Noël, une chanson moldue qu'il adorait. Ce qui donnait:

- Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou duuuu

Lard du Poudlard, Apprends-nous ce qu'iiiiiiiiiiil

faut savoir qu'on soit, jeune ou vieux ou chauve ou qu'on aaaaaaaaaaaait

Je vous épargne la suite, tellement c'était horrible. Sirius s'égosillait, donnant toute la mesure de ses cordes vocales. James et Lily déboulèrent, Lily avec le T-shirt de James et James avec le top de Lily (1), complètement décoiffés et l'air paniqué et déconcerté.

- Il y a le feu ?, s'enquit celui-ci.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Je riais tellement que j'en pleurais, et la mine de Sirius affichait lorsqu'il comprit que son seul chant avait provoqué l'arrivée intempestive du couple était désopilante. Je me roulais par terre, toute dignité oubliée. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans son miroir, et éclata de rire en se désignant avec James. Bientôt l'hilarité fut générale. Ils remontèrent à toute vitesse, le rouge aux joues, ce qui fit que je faillis... mourir de rire. Je crois que Sirius dut me faire des massages cardiaques.

Quand je revins à moi, ou en tout cas quand je cessais de rire, Sirius se tenait à genoux à mes côtés, et se frottait la tempe.

- Si on m'avait dit que ma chanson aurait un tel effet sur Remus le sérieux...

ce qui me fit re-éclater de rire.

- C'est bon calme-toi, s'exclama-t-il, tandis que Lily et James redescendaient, leurs T-shirts sur la bonne personne cette fois.

Le rendez-vous oublié, je me redressais. La journée promettait d'être excellente. L'ambiance malsaine s'était évanouie, désormais.

* * *

(1) C'est une allusion au premier film L'élève Ducobu. A un moment ils sont en classe verte et Latouche a organisé un jeu de piste pour être tranquille avec son amoureuse et ils s'endorment torse nu et quand les élèves arrivent ils échangent par hasard leurs hauts.

* * *

**Et ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	7. Chapitre 7: une lettre mystérieuse ter

Chapitre 7 : Sirius

Une lettre mystérieuse ter

La petite brise qui soufflait dans les rues était très agréable. Elle faisait danser et virevolter les feuilles, et même des bouts de parchemin oubliés. Tiens, il y avait une lettre sur un banc. Avec mon nom dessus. Je la retournais; il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Rien qu'un sceau de cire, un peu comme celui de Poudlard, mais avec un serpent et un lion entrelacés dessinés et surmontés d'une devise _Semper amor iurgia vincit _( l'amour vainc toujours les différences ). En fait, on aurait vraiment dit une lettre de Poudlard. Haussant les épaules, je l'ouvris. Après tout, ça ne pouvais pas me faire de mal. Et puis, comme disent les Moldus: _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Cet adage était on ne peut plus juste. qui aurait cru les Moldus si sensés ?

Bon revenons à nos moutons: je l'ouvris et lut:

_RDV parc Merlin_

_Vendredi 15h30_

Un rendez-vous ? Surement une jolie morte du coin... Pour peu qu'elle soit jolie, je m'y rendrais. Oh, et puis, j'aime les mystères, j'irais. Qu'elle soit jolie ou non, ça doit valoir le coup.

Je me mis à siffloter, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. J'avais l'impression d'être retombé en adolescence. Mes sentiments, et tout ça. En fait, j'aimerais bien revoir Servilus, bien que cela me coûte de l'avouer. Pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Lui jeter un sortilège, avoir le plaisir qu'il réponde, qu'il m'insulte. Des petits plaisirs que je n'ai pas connu depuis si longtemps... Depuis... peut-être bien deux ans.

Oh ! Une petite brune, avec des courbes pour le moins... généreuses, descendit du perron de la maison devant laquelle j'étais en train de passer. Elle rejeta impatiemment ses cheveux en arrière tout en cherchant ses clés. Enfin, excédée, elle marmonna un _Accio clé !_ et ferma sa porte. Seulement elle vit que je l'observais. Elle rangea sa baguette tout en me dévisageant.

Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe de sorcière violette, justement décolletée à la mode moldue. Elle descendit les trois marches qui donnaient sur la rue et me sourit. D'un sourire éclatant de vitalité. Etonnant. Intéressant. Je lui fit mon regard de séducteur le plus... efficace. Suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle se rapproche, toute en sensualité.

- Alors, beau brun, tu cherches l'aventure ?

Sa voix était douce et chaude.

- Et toi, la cherches-tu, beauté ?

On attaque direct. Rapide et efficace.

- Réponds à ma question avant d'en poser d'autres.

Whow, une nana comme ça, qui mord et qui griffe, ça se voit pas tout les jours ! Une vraie lionne ! Elle devait être à Gryffondor durant sa scolarité.

- Peut-être bien que oui. Maintenant, réponds à la mienne.

- Peut être bien que oui, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

- Alors, si c'est vrai ça, on pourrait peut-être s'asseoir sur ce banc ?

Oublié, le rendez-vous. Cette fille était mignonne comme tout.

- Peut-être que je suis d'accord, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

Je l'imitai.

- Tu as été dans quelle maison ?

- D'abord toi.

- Gryffondor.

- Oh, pareil que moi !

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Sirius. Sirius Black.

- Je suis morte il y a un an. J'ai su que tu étais innocent avant, sinon crois bien que tu aurais été renvoyé chez toi avant d'avoir dit ouf.

- Et comment es-tu morte ?

La question était posée innocemment, mais elle se raidit.

- Mon père avait été un sympathisant des Mangemorts avant que Harry Potter ne naisse. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, il a tenté de rattraper ses fautes et a été gracié. Mais pas par Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a été le voir et nous massacré car il a dit non. Tous. Mon frère qui n'avait que 15 ans, ma mère, et lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre. Mon frère aussi était un Mangemort, mais il s'est rebellé et Voldemort l'a tué.

Elle sursauta au son de ce nom honni. Nous restâmes longtemps assis en silence. Puis elle le rompit, de sa voix claire et distincte.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva, avant de dire

- Que dirais-tu de ce soir, 20h45, devant ma maison ?

- J'y serais.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de transplaner.

* * *

- J'ai rencontré une fille... canon, anonçai-je en rentrant.

- C'est la combientième ?, rétorqua Remus, pince-sans-rire.

L'ignorant, je poursuivis:

- Elle m'a invité ce soir.

Un éclat de rire salvateur souligna mes propos.

- C'est pas toi, ô grand roi de la drague, qui l'a invité ?, rit James.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes méthodes habituelles, renchérit Lily.

Je fus content de voir qu'elle riait avec les autres, et autant qu'eux. Après les derniers évènements...

- Elle ne doit pas être le type de proie de Sirius-le-grand-chasseur-de-filles.

- Ou alors, ce n'était pas une proie mais une chasseuse-de-garçons.

- Une chasseuse confirmée alors, pour réussir à mater Patmol.

- Très drôle ! m'écriai-je, un peu vexé quand même.

- Elle a du être formée par les plus grandes maîtresses en la matière.

- Quelque part dans un monastère au Népal.

- Ou sur l'Himalaya, déclara James

- L'Himalaya c'est au Népal, idiot ! fit Remus.

Je me détournai de mes amis, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais ! Je sentis soudain le contact de la lettre mystérieuse. Je l'avais completement oubliée, celle-là !

Je montai dans ma chambre. Le parc Merlin... pas très loin d'ici. En 101 minutes, j'y serai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas très envie que mes amis sachent où j'allais, que j'avais reçu une lettre, si on peut appeler lettre ces 4 mots. En gros, en sortant par derrière, personne ne devrait me voir. Reste à partir suffisamment tôt pour ne pas le louper, ce rendez-vous, vendredi.


	8. Chapitre 8:Une lettre mystérieuse quater

Chapitre 8 : James- Lily

Une lettre mystérieuse quater

Mercredi matin. Lily dormait encore quand James se leva pour descendre à la cuisine. Il faisait lourd, et le ciel était gris. Un orage se préparait.

James ouvrit le placard pour en sortir une tasse quand une enveloppe s'en échappa. James l'attrapa au vol et vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. A part ça, elle ressemblait aux lettres qu'envoyait Poudlard. Mais le sceau en cire qui la scellait était différent. Il montrait un lion et un serpent entrelacés, qui surmontaient la devise latine "_Semper amor iurgia vincit _" ( l'amour vainc toujours les différences ). James, sérieusement intrigué, la décacheta, l'ouvrit et lut:

_RDV parc Merlin_

_Vendredi 15h30_

James était de plus en plus intrigué. Un rendez-vous ? Dans un parc ? Mais pourquoi ? Il regarda à nouveau la missive, comme si il espérait que tout s'explique comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Remarque, ce mystère était intéressant. Il irait à ce rendez-vous, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si...

Eh ! C'était peut-être une blague de ses amis ! Alors, quand il irait, il ferait attention à ne pas se faire voir. Pas question qu'il leur offre un prétexte pour se moquer de lui.

Fort de cette décision, il rangea la lettre dans une poche de son jean à la mode moldu qu'il affectionnait de porter pour dormir. Il se servit un thé, et décida, avant que toute la maisonnée se réveille, d'aller faire un repérage des lieux de son rendez-vous.

Le tonnerre grondait tandis que James s'engagait dans la rue. Il marchait cependant d'un pas tranquille: il n'était pas à deux gouttes d'eau près; et puis, lorsqu'on a défié Lord Voldemort pour sauver sa femme et son fils, on n'avait plus peur d'un petit orage. Non ?

Le parc Merlin était désert à cette heure. James s'assit sur un banc et contempla le vide, songeur. Et si... c'était Severus ? C'était peut-être même probable. Devait-il y aller ? Oui ! Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Enfin, ma pluie se mit à tomber par grosses gouttes et il se leva. Il se transforma en cerf et regagna rapidement la maison.

Lily dormait toujours, ses beaux cheveux brun-roux répandus sur son oreiller. James fit le tour de la maison, regardant discrètement dans les chambres de ses amis. Tout le monde dormait comme une marmotte. Normal pour un matin à 6h45. James soupira, et, comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il regagna son lit et essaya de se rendormir. Il y parvint et glissa doucement dans le pays des rêves, la lettre mystérieuse serrée dans sa main, bien visible.

* * *

Lily se leva et vit James endormi, une lettre à la main. Elle prit la lettre délicatement et vit qu'elle était adressé à James ET elle ( James l'avait vu mais n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention ). Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. A part cette bizarrerie, elle ressemblait à celles qu'envoyaient Poudlard. Sauf que le sceau n'était pas le même: un lion et un serpent entrelacés, avec écrit en-dessous _Semper amor iurgia vincit _( l'amour vainc toujours les différences ). Elle l'ouvrit et vit une lettre chiffonée par la main de James. Elle la déplia et lut:

_RDV parc Merlin_

_Vendredi 15h30_

Lily était très intriguée. Qui voulait la voir, elle et son mari ? Severus ? Non, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas son genre. Sirius ou Remus, alors, voulant leur faire une bonne blague ? Cette explication était crédible mais pas satisfaisante pour autant. Qu'importe , ce rendez-vous lui faisait oublier la monotonie qui était en train de s'installer dans son quotidien. Elle secoua doucement James. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui montra la lettre. Il balbutia quelque chose d'incoréhent et referma les yeux, mais ce coup-ci Lily lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et il fut forcé d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux.

- Un rendez-vous pour nous deux ? Au parc Merlin ? Vendredi à 15h30 ? De qui est-ce ?, demanda Lily.

- J'sais pas, marmonna James en étouffant un baillement.

Lily se figea, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs de rendez-vous.

_Elle était en quatrième année, un jour de janvier. Et elle tenait une petite missive écrite d'une belle écriture soignée. Un rendez-vous. Comme elle en fixait parfois avec Severus, mais ce n'était pas son écriture. Une chouette de l'école la lui avait apportée durant le petit-déjeuner, donc impossible de savoir qui l'avait rédigée. En guise d'indice, un petit Vif d'or était dessiné dans un coin. Il était très bien fait, et semblait vouloir sortir de la feuille. _

_Plus que deux minutes et la personne qui voulait la rencontrer serait en retard. Lily était posté au lieu de rendez-vous depuis près de un quart d'heure et attendait impatiemment. Soudain, Potter et sa bande surgirent d'un coude. Les autres restèrent en arrière, baguette brandie, tandis que James s'avançait vers elle._

_- Salut, Evans. Je t'ai pas fait trop attendre ?_

_Conplètement prise au dépourvue, elle demeura muette. James prit ce silence pour une approbation et lui prit la main. Mais Lily se dégagea souplement._

_- Ne me touche pas, Potter, cracha-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil nerveux aux autres._

_Peter serait très facile à maîtriser, mais Lupin lui causerait des soucis. Pour Black, elle était partagée. Il était quand même bon en sortilèges._

_Potter était déconcerté, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle profita de cette occasion inatendue pour courir, baguette à la main. Elle bouscula Lupin, qui tomba, fit un croche-pied à Peter et feinta habilement Black. Elle se retourna et cria à l'intention de James qui essayait de la rattraper, avec un sourire moqueur:_

_- La prochaine fois, précise qui tu es, ça m'évitera de m'embêter à venir !_

Lily prit alors une décision importante, en tout cas pour elle:

- On ira !


	9. Chapitre 9: Semper amor iurgia vincit

Chapitre 9

_Semper amor iurgia vincit_

Il était 14 heures.

Un noeud dans le ventre, Lily contemplait la rue. Vendredi était arrivé si vite ! Dans très précisément 1 heure et 30 minutes, son rendez-vous avait lieu. Lily était nerveuse, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Quelque chose se tramait, et elle savait inconsciemment qu'elle en serait un des principaux acteurs.

* * *

James lisait dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, mais, quand il s'aperçut qu'il relisait la même ligne depuis 5 minutes, il reposa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Il avouait, il avait un peu peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il était important qu'il soit là, mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Je m'occupais à dessiner. Depuis ma petite enfance, on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un don pour le dessin, et je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas faux. De plus, en général, dessiner me détend, mais pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose allait se passer, et c'était lié à Lily, j'en étais sur.

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé, je feignais de faire une sieste. Je feignais seulement. Mes neurones travaillaient à plein régime. Ce rendez-vous me paraissait un peu suspect. J'étais nerveux, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ( et oui, le Grand Sirius Black est toujours sur de lui, non je plaisante, hein ). Je parie que Dumbledore est dans le coup.

* * *

Severus mangeait vite. Ce rendez-vous ne l'inspirait pas beaucoup, mais il devait y aller. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Seulement, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose dont il serait un des principaux acteurs, il le savait.

* * *

Severus était au lieu de rendez-vous avec 3 minutes d'avance. Il s'assit sur un banc, mais se releva aussitôt, baguette à la main, quand il vit Sirius arriver par la droite, Remus par la gauche et James en face. Et derrière James il y avait Lily. Tous l'aperçurent, mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Dumbledore se matérialisa. Tous comprirent que Dumbledore était l'auteur de ces lettres.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il affablement.

Personne ne lui répondit, trop étonné. Le vieil homme fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Si je vous ai réuni ici, dans ce parc, c'est pour...

Il fit une pause et se racla la gorge. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- C'est pour que vos vieilles rancoeurs disparaissent. N'êtes-vous pas morts ? La mort est un recommencement, pas une prolongation. Severus, Sirius, serrez-vous la main.

Le ton du vieillard se fit impérieux, et les deux hommes obéirent, ne cherchant pas à discuter. Ils se dévisagèrent, et pour la première fois, ils se dévisagèrent sans haine. Dumbledore sourit.

- Vous voyez ? Vous ne vous haïssez plus tellement. Vous vous demandez si vous ne devriez pas pardonner.

Severus fut étonné par les paroles de l'ex-directeur, qui reflétaient tellement ce qu'il pensait.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, il y a un énorme non-dit entre deux personnes ici présentes. Et j'aimerais que ce non-dit disparaisse.

* * *

Lily sut tout de suite de quoi parlait Dumbledore. Alors elle s'avança, et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux.

- Les carnets du Prince de Sang-Mêlé étaient merveilleusement bien écrit. Ils parlaient d'une personne avec tant d'amour. Quand je les ai lu, j'ai senti mon coeur chavirer. J'aurais pu excuser tous les Sang-de-Bourbe du monde venant de l'auteur de ces carnets.

* * *

Qu'est-ce-que ce charabia ?, je me demandais ( Sirius ).

* * *

Lily reprit.

- Severus. Mon Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

* * *

Je souris. Ce qui allait suivre était évidant ( Remus ).

* * *

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, poursuivit Lily.

* * *

Severus écoutait, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime. Severus. Autant que James, dit-elle en souriant à son mari.

* * *

Curieusement, James fut heureux pour son ennemi juré. Qu'importe, sa femme avait le droit d'aimer un autre, tant qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui. Elle était libre, après tout.

* * *

Severus se précipita vers Lily. Il la serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, et l'embrassa. Son baiser était passionné, et Lily y répondit avec joie. Puis Severus la relâcha, et James embrassa à son tour sa femme.

* * *

Je souriais largement. La mort m'avait comblé, en me libérant de mon statut de loup-garou. Maintenant, elle comblait Lily, Severus et James. La mort était la meilleure chose qu'on puisse souhaiter à un homme désespéré.

* * *

Lily... Ainsi elle aimait deux hommes... Et elle était aimée des deux.

* * *

James sourit à Severus, et lui serra la main avec vigueur, sans arrière-pensée.

* * *

Dumbledore regardait cette scène de liesse générale en souriant à pleines dents. Tout est bien qui finit bien, songea-t-il. Et c'est ainsi que ce termina l'histoire des Maraudeurs, qui vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ( oui je sais ça fait très très très très très très très très nunuche ).

THE END


End file.
